


Instinto animal

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, Desperation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss, M/M, Prison, Rough Sex, Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: La primera vez que había pisado en la cárcel panameña, el ex federal se había mostrado poco dispuesto a ceder, a aceptar lo que había pasado sin combatir o hacer algo para seguir adelante.Cuando habían venido a buscarlo, Michael había creído que hubiera tenido razón esperando y no rindiéndose, pero algo tenía que haber salido mal, y podía fácilmente imaginar que.
Relationships: Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield
Kudos: 8





	Instinto animal

**Instinto animal**

Cuando Alex había vuelto en Sona, Michael se había dado cuenta pronto del hecho que algo había cambiado en él.

La primera vez que había pisado en la cárcel panameña, el ex federal se había mostrado poco dispuesto a ceder, a aceptar lo que había pasado sin combatir o hacer algo para seguir adelante.

Cuando habían venido a buscarlo, Michael había creído que hubiera tenido razón esperando y no rindiéndose, pero algo tenía que haber salido mal, y podía fácilmente imaginar que.

Si lo que los federales querían de él era un testimonio, no veía como Alex pudiera haber dado uno fiable en el estado en que se encontraba.

Pero lo que interesaba a Michael no era su testigo ni lo que iba a derivar de eso.

Ni le habría importado mucho de él si no hubiera pasado que, al verlo volver, se había sentido improvisamente aliviado.

No se explicaba la razón, ni estaba dispuesto a concederse una inútil auto-análisis para descubrirla.

No tenía éxito de pensar en mucho que no fuera lo que le había dicho su hermano, y tal vez había sido exactamente el cambio de rumbo de su mente que le había gustado tanto.

Seguía siendo obsesionado por la cara de Sara.

Seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, en un círculo vicioso, llegando siempre a la conclusión que lo que le había ocurrido sólo era culpa suya.

Caminó a lo largo del patio de la prisión, determinado en encontrar a Alex antes de ver a nadie más.

No sabía por qué tuviera que ser él a quitarlo de sus demonios, sólo sabía qué le hacía falta alguien que lo hiciera.

Lo encontró en su celda, hundida en la oscuridad por la tela colgada frente a la ventana; Mahone estaba acurrucado en el colchón sutil, las rodillas contra el pecho.

Miraba fijo un punto frente a sí mientras se torturaba un labio con los dientes, gesto que podía pasar por nervioso, pero donde Michael vio claras las señales de la abstinencia.

Se sentó en el suelo frente a la cama, mirando en la misma dirección que él.

“Bienvenido.” murmuró. “Pensaba que no ibas a volver en Sona.” añadió después, concediéndose una sonrisa sarcástica.

De reojo vio a Alex levantar una ceja y encogerse de hombros.

“Parece que no sea tan útil como pensaban.” se giró hacia él, la mirada preocupada. “Pero todavía tengo algo en que confiar, ¿no? Tu plan...”

“Vamos a salir de aquí.” lo interrumpió el menor, brusco. “Sólo tenemos un pequeño retraso, pero vamos a salir de aquí.” repitió, convenciendo tanto Mahone como a sí mismo. 

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más, y esta vez fue el mayor que habló primero.

“Whistler me dijo lo que pasó. Me dijo de Sara. Lo siento, Michael.” dijo, en una voz tan llana que forzó el menor a dudar de sus palabras.

“Voy a llevar a Whistler afuera de aquí, voy a hacer lo que quieren. Y después haberme asegurado que mi sobrino está salvo, voy a tomar esa...” se interrumpió, suspirando y pasándose las manos en la cara. “Voy a hacer lo que debo.” concluyó simplemente, quedándose en silencio.

Se giró hacia Alex, encontrándolo otra vez torturándose el labio inferior, añadiendo las uñas que rozaban las palmas de las manos sin parar.

Estaba preocupado por él, y no por una improvisa piedad, sino por el éxito de la huida.

Se levantó en las rodillas, llevando una mano a su cara y obligándolo a mirarlo en los ojos.

También en la oscuridad de la celda, podía ver las ojeras profundas, podía ved el sudor bañarle la frente; podía ver la desesperación, y a pesar de todo creía que esa expresión no fuera mucho más diferente que la suya.

Ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar que se asomó hacia él, besándolo.

Pero, contra sus expectativas, Alex no se opuso.

Se dejó besar por unos segundos, quedándose inmóvil, antes de devolver el beso, abriendo los labios y yendo con la lengua en busca de la del menor.

Unos minutos después tuvieron que separarse; Mahone se quedó en el colchón, incrédulo, mientras Michael se apresuraba a desplazar la sábana que servía de puerta de la celda, antes de volver cerca de él.

“¿Por qué lo hiciste?” preguntó el mayor, con curiosidad más que reproche.

“¿Y tú por qué me lo dejaste hacer?”

Conocían la respuesta a ambas las preguntas, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitir la verdad.

Volvieron el uno en busca de la boca del otro, casi brutales en sus movimientos, mientras Alex tiraba al menor en la cama, apresurándose a liberarlo de la camiseta.

Michael se dejó llevar, porque era lo que quería, era lo que le hacía falta.

Le hacía falta sentir esas manos y esa boca encima, y sentir el mayor contra de sí, de manera de distraerlo, aunque un poco de tiempo, de manera de hacerle olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Quería extrañarse del mundo, Michael, y para hacerlo había elegida la oscuridad de esa celda y la desesperación del hombre frente a sí.

Se dejó desnudar rápidamente, e igualmente rápido liberó a él de su ropa, sintiendo la punta de sus dedos rozarlo con una delicadez paradoxal si comparada con la impetuosidad de antes.

Lo dejó hacer unos minutos antes de tomar la iniciativa y bajarse en él con la boca, apresurándose antes que alguien decidiera por alguna razón de entrar en la celda; se bajó para envolver en la boca la erección del mayor, y Alex echó la cabeza detrás, apoyando la cara contra la pared fría, en busca de alivio.

Ninguno de los dos parecía ya tener demonios, ninguno de los dos podía pensar de manera coherente, y así habían alcanzado su objetivo.

Michael desperdició unos minutos jugando con la lengua en su sexo, antes de cambiar posición y tumbarse en el colchón demasiado estrecho y demasiado sucio, haciendo señas a Mahone de alcanzarlo.

Alex se hizo espacio entre sus piernas, abriéndolas con una rodilla, y mientras estaba a punto de acercar los dedos a su abertura Scofield sacudió la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, parándolo.

“No importa.” dijo, y Alex no insistió.

El dolor que sintió cuando empujó dentro de él fue punzante, intenso, diferente de todo lo que había sentido en su vida.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos mientras el mayor se quedaba quieto, esperando que se adaptara a la brusca intrusión.

A pesar del dolor, Michael se sentía bien. Se sentía enteramente involucrado, sentía la presencia de Alex dentro de sí, sentía que sus nervios estaban concentrados en lo que sentía y estaban tratando de luchar contra el sufrimiento, impidiéndole de detenerse en cualquier otra cosa.

Era esto, esto que quería, era este sufrimiento voluntario que le hacía falta para combatir lo que no podía controlar, lo que no había sido él a querer.

Cuando abrió de vuelta los ojos miró a Alex, y vio el mismo alivio en su cara.

Ya no temblaba. Ya no había señales de esa crisis que antes parecía ser a un punto de no retorno, no había rasgos de tristeza, de rabia, de necesidad de calmar los nervios.

Estaba como si el respectivo dolor se anulara en lo del otro.

Le hizo seña que estaba bien, pues el mayor se puso pronto a moverse, como si le hubiera costado quedarse quieto hasta ahora.

Salió de él y hundió de vuelta con un empujón firme, pronto metiendo una mano en la boca de Michael para impedirle de gritar, no queriendo arriesgar que ninguno de los presos se dejara atraer por el ruido y decidiera de entrar por puro placer de estropear la fiesta. 

Empujó, otra vez. Y otra vez Michael agradeció esa mano que no lo hacía gritar, y agradeció ese dolor que lentamente iba transformándose en algo diferente, algo agradable.

Alex se movía sin parar dentro de él, y Scofield trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, de focalizarse en esos detalles de su cara que no estaban mascarados por la oscuridad, porque si no los hubiera visto y hubiera sido enteramente en la oscuridad, no sabía que bromas su mente le habría infligido.

Había bastante oscuridad ya en su vida.

Lo sintió envolverle el sexo en la palma de la mano y moverla de manera arrítmica, más y más rápido hasta que Michael no pudo resistir más.

Se asomó hacia de él, aferrándose con los dientes al hombro del mayor para sofocar un grito más alto che los otros en el momento cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Se desmayó contra el colchón, dejándose ir inerme, apenas consciente de Alex que seguía moviéndose, que gemía bajo su nombre, que se corría y se vaciaba dentro de él, tumbándose luego en la pequeña porción de cama que quedaba entre Michael y la pared.

Por unos minutos sólo se oyó el ruido del bullicio amortiguado de los presos, y de sus alientos jadeantes, irregulares.

Todavía Michael no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, y todavía su mente no se había rendido a la obviedad, revelándole cuanto grande hubiera sido su error.

Alex llevó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, apretándolo contra de sí, y Michael no supo si fuera por la falta de espacio o porque en ese momento quería calor humano, porque le hacía falta, pero no le importaba.

Estaba bien en ese abrazo. Estaba bien a contacto con esa piel aún hirviente, que olía intensamente de sudor, de sexo.

Descubrió que le gustaba, y descubrió también cuanto lo hacía sentir culpable esa admisión.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó otra vez Alexander, en un murmurio, como esperando que el menor no oyera la pregunta.

Michael suspiró, sin moverse, sin mirarlo.

“Lo siento, Alex.” susurró. “Después de lo que pasó yo...”

“Te hacía falta.” concluyó el mayor en su lugar, suspirando. “Entiendo. Con lo que perdiste y el hecho que ni siquiera puedes concederte un momento para llorar su muerte, entiendo porque lo necesitabas.” dijo, y Scofield apreció el hecho que no hubiera dicho su nombre.

Aún no se sentía listo a ser catapultado de vuelta en una realizad que no quería enfrentar.

“Es bastante patético por mi parte, ¿no crees?”

No lo podía ver desde su posición, pero fue seguro que estaba sonriendo.

“No. No eres patético. El hecho que nos juntamos como animales significa que todavía tenemos gana de hacer algo, que no nos rendimos, que sólo nos hace falta olvidar por un poco todo lo que nos espera afuera de estas paredes, y el hecho que tenemos que llegar antes, afuera.” suspiró, apretando el agarre en su hombro y poniéndose a acariciarlo despacio. “Si no me culpas a mí, pues yo no culpo a ti, Michael. Al final, somos iguales.”

El menor no contestó; pensó en sus palabras, y encontró que tuviera razón.

Ambos escapaban de algo, el hecho que hubiera chocado durante la huida no podía ser casual.

Seguía encontrándose escuálido, desnudo en esa celda en busca de algo que hiciera callar su dolor, pero el hecho de no estar solo en esa sordidez estaba bastante para hacerlo sentir mejor.

No había algo más que quisiera pensar, ese día no, ni el siguiente.

Ahora sólo quería quedarse tumbado entre esos brazos, en ese calor y en esa oscuridad penetrante, y dormir hasta que sus fantasmas no hubieran desaparecido a solas.

No había sitio por ellos, en Sona no.

Iba a enfrentarlos en cuanto salido de allí.


End file.
